Wishes of a Mage Girl
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Tamora Serasono was a young mage elf from Denerim who moved to Kirkwall after the Blight had nearly destroyed the capital. She found herself on a ship with a fellow mage- Anders- who took her under his wing as his apprentice and now we follow her as she works in the clinic of Lowtown with Anders, makes new friends, and even finds love. Mature content warning. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Her name is Tamora Serasono. Her mother and father were both gifted mages from a Dalish clan that was wiped out a century ago, moving to Denerim with a close friend of theirs where they raised Tamora in the Alienage. The elves- her people- were not always treated well by the humans, or shemlens as the elves called them, but life was as good as they could make it in the Alienage.

For years Tamora lived in the Alienage of Denerim, the capital city of Ferelden, for years she was safe and able to keep to herself. That is until the Blight came and the city was raided by darkspawn. That day she would have nearly died if it hadn't been for the Hero of Ferelden. Her grace and strength swept through the city as she cut down each and every darkspawn in her path. When she came to the Alienage, she saved Tamora from an ogre and asked her to heal the wounded. Tamora did as she bade, then once it was all over and done with, she decided to leave for Kirkwall. They needed help there, too, but things weren't as bad as she thought. Yet.

"Tamora, great work today!" the mage said, looking at the young elf girl with cascading white blonde hair.

"Thank you, Master!" She replied, smiling at Anders, the man who had accompanied her on the ship to Kirkwall and taken her on as his apprentice.

Anders smiled. 'She's such a bright child.

"So, Master, I was wondering if there was a chance I could go to Hightown later today and visit the orphange at the Chantry? I enjoy going to see the children and there's a young girl who needs medicine." she asked.

Anders' face fell a bit at the mention of the Chantry. "Tamora, you know I don't like it when you go to the Chantry. The risk of the Templars finding out that you're a mage are far too high. Maker preserve me if something happened to you."

Tamora twisted a strand of hair in between her fingers as she often did when nervous or worried, her nails colored a teal blue. "I'll be careful, you know I will. I just wanted to ask you this time before I left."

Anders came over and hugged her, pulling her in close. He had been more than just her teacher, he'd been like a brother to her, a father even. "I know I can't change your mind, just promise me you'll be careful?"

Tamora nodded and looked up at him, smiling. "Of course. Andraste as my witness, the Templars will not catch me."

Anders smiled and waved as she turned to leave, grabbing her bag of medicinal herbs and potions before she headed out the door of the clinic and made her way up to the Chantry in Hightown.

As she walked through the streets of the Hightown markets, she stopped by one of the sweet stands and purchased a bag of chocolate and sugar candies shaped like stars, thanking the vendor before continuing on her way. She hummed softly to herself, feeling her white blonde bouncy in small curls around her shoulder and back. She opened the door to the Chantry, stepped inside, said a quick silent prayer to the Maker- thanking him for allowing her to remain hidden from the wrath of the templars and their Knight-Commander and for allowing her the continued chance to care for those who needed it most- then went to the section of the Chantry where the orphange had been established.

Knocking on the door, she opened it slightly and stuck her head inside. "Is there anyone home?"

"Tammy!" several voices called from within the room. The orphaned children ran to the door and hugged the elf, smiling and laughing.

"Hello, children, how are you all today?" Tamora asked, laughing at the nickname they gave her.

"We're doing fine, but Gracie isn't doing too well." one of the children said.

"Then let's go see Gracie, shall we?" Tamora asked.

The children led the elf to where the young girl, Gracie, lay in her bed.

"How are you doing?" Tamora said, sitting next to the girl. She was cold, her skin greyish color.

Gracie coughed and looked at the elf, giving her a weak smile. "I feel OK, Tammy."

"I brought more medicine for you, and some chocolate." Tamora said, looking through her bag to find the right medicine for the girl. She pulled out one of the strongest elfroot potions mixed with some mint and other medicinal herbs and sat Gracie up, helping her to drink the potion. "Come now, Gracie, you must drink the whole potion." Tamora said, urging her. When she was finished, Tamora smiled and took out a piece of chocolate, offering it to the girl.

Gracie smiled and ate the chocolate happily. "Thank you, Tammy." she said, hugging the elf.

Tammy smiled. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now, get plenty of rest, OK? I will come check on you again in a day or two, just long enough for the potion to kick in."

"OK." Gracie said, laying back and snuggling into the covers as Tamora tucked her in. Tamora smiled and kissed her forehead before standing and looking at the door.

"Oh, hello Sebastian!" She said, greeting the prince of Starkhaven.

"Hello, Tamora. How is Gracie today?"

"She's doing better each day and I think a few more potions will help her get back on her feet." Tamora replied.

"That is wonderful news. Would you walk with me?"

Tamora nodded and said goodbye to the children, leaving the pouch of sweets for the children before joining the prince.

They walked through the halls of the Chantry and Tamora waited for Sebastian to speak.

"Tamora, you do a lot of good for the children here. When no one came to help the sick and injured orphans, you miraculously showed up here and took care of them. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am, how grateful the Grand Cleric is."

The elf smiled and looked att the prince. "Someone has to look out for the children. I'm just glad the Maker allows me to give my aid."

Sebastian beamed at her, her devotion to Andraste a warm welcome from the elf. "I trust that you will continue to visit the children? Even after Gracie is better?"

Tamora nodded. "Of course, your highness."

Sebastian blushed a bit, her respect and courtesy endearing. "Forgive me, Tamora. I find your respect to be unusual and endearing for an elf."

"And why wouldn't I be?" Tamora asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "You are a prince, befitting the respect that comes with the title. I may be an elf, but we are not ignorant of things such as this."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend. I only meant-"

Tamora giggled. "It's alright Sebastian, I'm only teasing." She said with a smile. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to return to my other duties."

"O-Of course!"

Tamora smiled. "I'll see you next time, highness."

Sebastian watched as she bowed before she left, heading back towards the clinic in Lowtown.

Tamora hummed softly to herself as she made her way back through Hightown to the clinic and stopped when she saw people gathering around a young man in armor and his companions- a dwarf with a very hairy chest and a crossbow, a sultry looking bronze skinned woman who seemed like she'd be a pirate, and an elf with snow white hair and strange markings on his body. She was curious to see what was going on, so she joined the ever growing crowd and looked through the throng of people.

"Alright, everyone, I appreciate your offers, but we really must be on our way." the young man in armor said. He seemed to be the center of attention.

The crowd dispersed, but Tamora was pushed forward, dropping her bag of medicinal herbs and potions as she lost her balance. Someone caught her, holding her firmly with gaunleted hands to keep her steady. Whoever it was helped her to stand upright and when she looked up to thank the person, her cheeks went bright red as she looked up at the elf with snow white hair. His green eyes were breathtaking, his skin a dark contrast compared to the markings visible on his skin.

"P-Please forgive me!" Tamora said, pushing back and bowing her head in apology. "I was pushed when everyone tried to leave and I fear I bumped into you. Please, forgive me, ser!"

The elf looked at her, then at his companions, unsure of what to do. He had never been given such respect before, even amongst his companions. "It is alright. Are you injured?" he asked, his voice deep and brooding.

Tamora looked up at him and shook her head. "No, ser, I am fine. Thank you for catching me." she said. "Oh, Maker preserve me, my medicines!" she blurted out, realizing her bag was on the ground, her herbs and potions scattered around. She turned to pick up the herbs and thankfully intact bottles of potions, the elf and the dwarf helping her.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" the elf asked as he gathered what he could.

"Tamora Serasono." she replied, her blush refusing to dissipate or disappear.

"I am Fenris." he replied, a small smile at his lips.

"And since it seems Broody here is too interested in you to introduce the rest of us," the dwarf said, handing Tamora what he had gathered. "I'm Varric Tethras, this is Isabela, and this is our fearless leader Kendrick Hawke." the dwarf introduced the other companions.

"You can just call me 'Hawke', though, like everyone else." the young man in armor said. "I've seen you around before, at the Chantry right?"

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Tamora said, bowing to them. "And yes, Serah Hawke. I tend to the orphans there and offer up a few prayers."

"I like her, Kenny." Isabella said, leaning in towards Hawke. "She's so polite and innocent."

"She won't be much longer if she spends anymore time with you, Isabela." Fenris said, glaring at the woman. He handed Tamora the remaining bottles of potions, his fingers grazing hers as she reached for the bottles. He jumped as a bit of electricity- metaphorically speaking or not- sparked at their touch.

Tamora's eyes widened and she gingerly took the bottles from him, placing them in her bag, then bowed to them. "I apologize for intruding upon your party, but it was indeed a pleasure to meet all of you." She stood and smiled at them. "I must be going now, but I wish you safe travels."

Without another word from this strange elf girl, Hawke and his companions watched as she disappeared from sight, clearly headed towards Lowtown.

"I like her!" Isabela said.

"I agree. She's sweet and innocent like Merill, but without the blood magik." Varric said. "I think we've seen her somewhere around town before, but where..." the dwarf snapped her fingers. "That's right! Hawke, that's the elf who's been working with Blondie down at his clinic! Serasono, I knew I recognized the name."

"What of it?" Fenris asked, curious.

"Well, the Serasono clan was a Dalish clan that had been wiped out about a century ago. A few remaining survivors- a married couple, their daughter, and their closest friend- fled to Denerim and lived in the Alienage there for years. When the Blight nearly destroyed the capital city, I heard rumors of an elf maiden with white blonde hair and claw-like tattoos on her cheeks boarding one of the ships to Kirkwall. I remember Blondie telling me all about how he had taken on an apprentice once the clinic was established. That must be her!"

"So she's another filthy mage." Fenris said, glaring towards where Tamora had disappeared. "That would explain the spark I felt when I touched her skin."

"Oh, how romantic!" Isabela said, laughing. "Maybe a sweet, innocent little thing like Tamora could manage to tame the wild beast of our broody friend here."

"That's a perfect idea for my next story!" Varric said.

Hawke simply smiled and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Fenris, whether Tamora is a mage or not, she does a lot of good. She's been going to see the orphaned children in the Chantry for as long as any of us have been here. If she has magik, she does not use it and instead focuses her knowledge on healing herbs and potions. She's Anders' apprentice, sure, but that could just mean as a healer and not as a mage. Besides, she's a good person so give her a chance to prove herself like you have with Bethany."

Fenris looked at Hawke and nodded. Bethany Hawke, his younger sister and the remaining twin sibling of Carver Hawke who had fallen during their escape from Lothering, was a mage like their father but she was sweet and gentle and always did what she could to help out where it was needed. She never once used her magik if she didn't have to and while she wasn't afraid or ashamed of her magik, Fenris knew somewhere deep down that Bethany could never say yes to a demon. She just wasn't that kind of person.

"Very well, but I will look further into the matter." the elf replied.

"That's a good boy." Isabela said, ignoring his glare. "The wolf needs a playmate some time."

Fenris ignored her and they were on their way, heading to meet their next client.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since Tamora had met Fenris and the others who followed Hawke in his company. She had begun to grow close to the elf, sharing stories of places they had seen, things they had done. Fenris really seemed to open up to her a lot, especially since she seemed to always know what he was feeling. She had yet to tell him she was a mage, nor even tell him of her gift in seeing auras.

There was one day she was reading, sitting on one of the walls of the ruins just outside of the Dalish camp up Sundermount, waiting for Anders and Fenris to return from doing a favor for Merill- the Dalish elf who was once the clan's First. She had gone with them part of the way to do some trading with the Dalish elves- hoping to find some rare herbs for her potions- and she hummed softly to herself as she read, bouncing her feet lightly off the side of the wall, but was interrupted by shouting and arguing. She looked up to see Anders in a hurry to get away from Fenris, both very angry with one another, and Hawke and Varric trailing close behind. She sighed and placed the dried Andraste's Grace bloom in between the pages to mark her spot, then closed the book and slid it into her bag, careful not to crush the herbs she had traded for.

"Would you let it go? Why is it always the mage who is at fault? Why are the templars, who torture us and keep us caged- trapped within the Circles and ourselves- never to blame?" Anders said, trying to ignore the elf who retorted back with, "Mages are all the same. They seek nothing but power and will do anything to obtain it. At least the Templars are doing their jobs to keep people safe from monsters like you."

Anders stopped at the ruins as Tamora came to join them. "Hello, Tamora. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him? He is your friend after all, though I don't see why."

Tamora sighed. "Master, perhaps it'd be best to leave things as they are and move on. You need to keep your anger in check, lest Justice take control."

Fenris went into a rage, his lyrium markings lighting up like lightning dashing across the skies in a storm. He thrust his hand in Anders' chest, grasping his heart and squeezing.

"Fenris, stop!" Tamora screamed, trying to push herself between he and Anders.

Fenris simply pushed her to the side, causing her to fall to the ground. Tamora sat up and felt a warm sensation gushing down her arm from where she had cut it on the jagged rocks beside her.

"Fenris, release him at once!" Hawke ordered, he and Varric both running to aid their mage friend.

"So you are in the business of taking slaves now, too? Being an abonimation wasn't enough?" Fenris snarled, his eyes murderous.

"Fenris, I told you to stop!" Tamora shouted, throwing a spirit bolt at him, forcing him to lose his balance and release his hold on Anders.

Fenris stumbled back from the force of her spell and he looked up, glaring at her. "So you are a mage!" he growled.

Tamora ignored him and ran to Anders, checking him. He was surrounded by a red, black, and lime green aura. "Master, are you alright?" she asked, setting him down. When he didn't answer, she pulled one of the rare herbs she had just gotten from the Dalish elves and opened his tunic. Placing the herb leaf on his chest, just above his heart, Tamora focused her energy into healing whatever damage had been done by Fenris. "Anders, please don't leave me..."

Anders gasped as Tamora healed whatever damage was done and he let her slowly help him to sit up, accepting the elfroot potion she offered him to ensure there was nothing left unchecked. "I'm alright, Tamora..." he said, his breathing ragged.

Tamora hugged him gently, then took the empty potion bottle from him and slid it back into her bag. "Can you walk, Master?"

Anders tried to stand, with her assistance, but he could barely support himself with his staff.

Tamora looked at Hawke. "Kendrick, please help me get him down the mountain? We need to get him to the clinic as soon as possible."

Hawke nodded and went to Anders' other side, hooking his arm around his shoulder while Tamora did the same. Ignoring Fenris the entire way down the moutain and to Hightown, Tamora asked Varric to go with Hawke and take Anders the rest of the way to the clinic. Knowing she would be fine with Fenris- whether or not she was a mage and he knew about it- Varric agreed, promising to get him into bed as soon as they go to the clinic.

Tamora went towards the Chantry, completely ignoring Fenris, and wanted desperatly to ask forgiveness for what she had done to Fenris, to her best friend. She glanced around and quickly healed her wound, closing the gash on her arm closed before continuing on her way.

Fenris followed after her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"Let go of me, you ass." Tamora said, trying to keep her anger in check. She glared at the elf and saw a mess of red, black, orange, and dark green auras swirling together around him. She closed off her aura reading magik and blinked, glad to no longer see the swirling whirlwind of colors.

"Why did you not tell me you were a mage?" Fenris demanded.

"Could you say that a little louder?" Tamora retorted, looking around to make sure that no one was listening. "I don't think you said that part loud enough for the Knight-Commander to hear you!"

Fenris snarled and pulled her in closer. "You lied to me, _mage_ , and after weeks of me learning to trust you!"

"Fenris, why would you attack Anders? I'm not his slave." she asked, ignoring the pain shooting up and down her arm- the same arm of which Fenris had a grip on her wrist. The wound was closed, but hastily and she would need to heal it properly when she returned to the clinic.

"Then why do you call him 'master'?" Fenris demanded.

Tamora wretched her wrist from his grasp and glared at him. "In my world, the term 'master' is used as a sign of endearment and respect from a student to their teacher. I am Anders' apprentice, nothing more, and most certainly not his slave."

"Then perhaps you need to find a new name for the abomination. 'Master' is someone who commands respects, buys poor elves, humans, or dwarves, who beat their property for sport and pit them against each other, forcing them to do unspeakable things. If the abomination is none of those things to you, then you should not use that term so lightly, otherwise he is no better than Danarius!"

 _ ***smack***_

"How dare you call Anders an abomination! How dare you even think to compare him to that monster!" Tamora said, glaring at him.

Fenris stood their dumbfound for a moment as Tamora turned to continue on her way towards the Chantry. She couldn't believe that her best friend, her only friend outside of Anders- who was more of a brother to her- would be so hasty in his decisions and so pigheaded to believe that Anders would even consider taking on a slave.

The anger bubbling into something more within him, Fenris went after her again and grabbed her upper arm this time, not realizing his gauntleted hand was gripped around the wound she had just healed shut. "I am not finished with you." he said, pulling her up the stairs of the coutryard where his mansion stood. He pulled her into the house and up into the study- getting little resistance from Tamora as she focused on not crying out in pain. When he released Tamora, she stepped back as far as she could and started to finish healing her arm while glaring at the elf as he removed his armor in a fit of anger, throwing it to the floor. Like the thought of the one person he could call his best friend lying to him and betraying him like that, the armor felt incredibly heavy and was weighing him down.

"What is wrong with you, Fenris? So what if you grew up a slave? So what if your master was a magister? That was in Tevinter! This is the Free Marches, things are different here! Anders and I are both Ferelden and we do not believe in the idea of slavery, in fact it's illegal!"

"Shut up, _mage..._ " Fenris said, gritting his teeth as he glared at her.

"I have a name, Fenris. It's Tamora, in case you are too blinded by your hatred for mages to remember. You want to know why I never told you about my being a mage? Because I knew you would react this way! I knew you'd find some excuse to turn it against me or against Anders and not take the time to realize that you knew the real me before the mage part was revealed! You're nothing but a coward, stuck in the past with it hounding you each and every day, and you blame everyone else around you- especially the mages!"

Fenris snarled and pushed her into a wall, pinning her against it. Tamora was taken aback and pushed his back enough to knock him off balance with a spirit bolt, like she had before. Fenris stumbled back and Tamora took the chance the try to make it to the door, having had enough of the elf for one night. Fenris however grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, kissing her roughly. Tamora wasn't sure what to do- Fenris was her best friend, she really cared for him- but she felt herself surrender, somehow trusting him even through what had happened. Fenris forced his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue for a moment before he turned her around, pinning her to the wall again. He tighened his grasp on her wrist slightly before he twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her hips back, practically ripping her skirt off of her. He tore aside her underclothes, undid the ties of his trousers and rammed his now full erection into her untouched pussy. Tamora gasped as she felt her maidenhood break, then winced as Fenris grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to kiss her. He rammed his hips against her backside, his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy.

'Why do I feel this way? His cock is so big... It feels so good...' Tamora thought to herself. 'My body feels... so hot... Maker, I don't want him to stop...'

Tamora fully surrendered herself to Fenris, her moaning increasing as he quickened his pace. Her body seemed to tense up and her pussy squeezed his cock each time he rammed it into her, making it feel more pleasurable. Fenris couldn't take it anymore and rammed his cock into her at a quickened pace until he felt the warm release of his seed as he came inside Tamora, but as he came, a sudden rush of memories came crashing into him and for a brief moment he could remember everything. But then just as quickly as it came, the memories were ripped away from him again.

Tamora gasped and felt herself climax as well, feeling the mixture of her maidenhood's blood and Fenris' cum dripping down her thigh. Fenris rested his head against her shoulder, trying to regain control of his breathing. He had never felt anything like what he had with Tamora and he couldn't help but take control and explore the urges. He hadn't intended to ever let things get this far with Tamora, but there was no turning back now and to be honest with himself, Fenris decided that he was perfectly happy with that. He looked down at Tamora and brushed aside a strand of her white blonde hair before pulling himself out of her.

Tamora sank to her knees on the cold stone floor and looked over at Fenris as he sat down in a nearby chair, putting his head into his hands. She opened her aura reading and saw a mixutre of black, brown, red, yellow, lime green, dark green, ice blue, dark pink, and grey all jumbled together. She knew better than to touch him, so instead she moved to sit in front of him. "Fenris?"

The elf looked up at her, the mixed emotions of stress, restlessness, anger, confusion, shock, disgust, fear and panic, lust, and despondence clear in his eyes and his face. "Forgive me..." he said, his voice but a whisper.

"Forgive you for what?" Tamora asked, going over to his chair and reaching slowly for his hands. Now that she had made eye contact with him, she knew it was safer to touch him.

Fenris looked down as she gently took his hands into her own, her teal blue painted fingernails glinting in the moonlight as she stroked his hands with her fingers. She scooted a bit closer and looked up at him, patiently waiting for his answer. "I shouldn't have let things happen like this..."

Tamora sighed and put herself between his legs, looking up at him. "Fenris, we've known each other long enough to where I trust you no matter what happens. I care for you."

Fenris looked at her, searching her eyes. "Tamora..."

"Fenris, it's alright. What's done is done. I'm shocked that things led to this, but I will not deny that I enjoyed it. I can see so many emotions circling around you, something must have happened. Did you remember something while we...?"

Fenris nodded, looking away. "For a brief moment, right at the climax, I remembered everything. Everything from even before I received these markings." he explained, gesturing to his arms. "Then as quickly as they came, the memories slipped away from me again. It was so fast that I don't even know what to do about it. My head is spinning, my chest is aching..."

Tamora placed a hand on his chest and looked at him. "May I try something?"

Fenris nodded, sensing she was asking to use her magik on him and somehow trusting her.

Tamora put her forehead to his and told him to close his eyes. She focused her magik on his chest and forehead, pushing some of her energy into him and hoping it would help ease some of the pain that had manifested itself as physical. She pulled away slowly and sat back, looking at him. "Do you feel any better?"

Fenris nodded. "Yes. Whatever you did seems to have helped." he said. "Tamora, I am truly sorry about this. I was so consumed by my anger and a feeling unknown to me that I couldn't not contain myself. Instead of hurting you physically, I chose to-" he stopped, his face blushing. "You know..."

Tamora smiled at that and kissed him. "Fenris, it's alright. If this is something that helps you through whatever it is that is going on, then I will gladly do what I can to assist you." She touched his cheek and smiled. "If you are willing, that is. But that means you have to accept me as a mage, else I cannot help you."

Fenris nodded and pulled her into his arms. "You are quite the mage girl, Tamora Serasono. I am quite glad to have met you."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long time since Anders had seen Tamora so happy. She seemed to be fine with the way things happened between he and Fenris, like they had worked it out.

Tamora hummed to herself happily, everyday, without a care in the world. She visited Fenris at his mansion with any free time that she had between the clinic and the orphange.

One day while they were cleaning up the clinic after a rush of patients, Anders looked up at Tamora as she smiled softly to herself and busied herself with replacing the sheets on the cots.

"You've been awfully chipper lately, Tamora." Anders commented, washing his hands in the stone basin.

"I'm just in a good mood lately." Tamora said smiling at him.

"So, what happened with you and Fenris? You were more angry than I have ever seen you before and now you two seem fine."

Tamora turned away to hide her blush. "We discussed things, apologies were exchanged, and he is letting me help him get used to being around mages who aren't bad people."

"Oh?"

Tamora looked at him and smiled. "He started to remember things that night and he's letting me help him remember more and more. Our healing sessions have been helping the last few weeks. I don't know how much he's been able to remember, but he is doing well."

Anders looked at her in surprise. "Really? That's good, I suppose. Perhaps you can change his mind about mages."

Tamora smiled and grabbed her bag. "Well, I have agreed to not call you 'master' anymore, so as to not set off Fenris again. I have decided to call you 'lethallin', an endearing term for those we elves see as family. Will that be alright?"

Anders smiled and nodded. "Actually, that would be great. I don't fancy having a ghost hand thrust into my chest again."

"Alright, then lethallin, I am going to check up on the children at the orphange then Fenris and I have another session afterwards." Tamora said, then reached into her pocket and handed Anders a dark pink stone. "Here. This is an elven communication stone, something my parents left to me. I have the other with me. If you need me, just speak into the stone and I'll get the message on my stone. Keep that with you, alright?"

Anders looked the stone over and nodded. "Of course, my dear. Just be careful?"

Tamora nodded and smiled as she waved and made her way up to Hightown.

It had been a few weeks since his "sessions" with Tamora had begun, and Fenris had really begun to look forward to it. It wasn't just the fact that their healing sessions consisted of them having sex and her using her magik to stabilize his mind and allow him to sift through the memories he was recovering. It was the fact that she had become a really close friend of his and he had really begun to care for her. She wasn't just a mage, or just a healer, but she was an incredibly sweet woman who always looked after everyone else and never worried about herself. Any time he saw her now, his heart raced, his breath quickened. She was so beautiful to him, so innocent, and she did everything she could to help him remember his past. When the knock came at his door and he looked up to see Tamora standing in the doorway of his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Fenris." she said, blushing.

"Hello, Tamora." he replied, standing.

"I brought some of the rare herbs I got at Sundermount a few weeks ago. I thought I could make them into an herbal tea for us later." she said, setting her bag down.

Fenris took her hand and pulled her in close to him. "Whatever you would like to do." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Tamora returned his kiss, her hands moving to his chest. It had been a customary thing for them to do, but it had begun to start to feel like more.

Fenris stepped back and started to pull off his tunic and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor as Tamora slipped out of her dress and stood in nothing but her underclothes. He reached out and touched her pale skin, feeling how soft it was. Tamora looked up at him and traced his markings, lightly touching them with her finger tips. Fenris shuddered at her touch, a bit of electricity running between them. He pulled her towards the bed and laid her down gently, positioning himself between her legs as he kissed her. He rubbed her arms, her sides and her legs, kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck and shoulders. Tamora moaned, feeling the now familiar touch of his lips and hands running over her body.

Fenris looked up at her and she nodded, the silent question and its answer clear between them. Tamora watched the mixture of dark pink, light purple, and violet swirling around them both and she gasped as Fenris slid his cock into her pussy. It no longer hurt for him to enter her, but instead became something incredibly pleasurable.

Fenris rocked his hips back and forth, encouraged with each moan that escaped Tamora's lips. He held himself close to her, their bodies pressed together. Each time they had sex, they lasted longer and longer, and this time a few hours had gone by. When the last hour came towards a close, Fenris reached his climax and the memories began flooding in. Tamora reached her climax as well and held Fenris close as she felt the familiar rush of his seed. Fenris pulled out of her and fell onto his back, feeling the pain of the memories as they hit him hard. Tamora put a hand to his chest and pressed her forehead to his, releasing her magik into him. She pressed firmly down on him, willing him to calm his mind and steady his heart as the memories sunk in.

It took awhile this time, but Tamora was finally able to get him to calm down and she lay back.

"Thank you..." Fenris said, looking over at her.

Tamora galnced at him and smiled. "You're welcome. Did you remember something new this time?"

Fenris nodded. "There was a woman and a young girl with bright red hair. I felt like I knew them, but then it slipped away."

Tamora rolled onto her side and touched his shoulder. "Are the memories staying with you this time? Or do they keep slipping away?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and put a hand to his head. "They slip away for a moment, but so far they remain. I have you to thank for that."

Tamora smiled. "I'm glad." She stood and got dressed, grabbing her small pouch of the rare herbs from the Dalish. "I'm going to the kitchens to make us some tea. I'll be right back." she said, giving Fenris a small smile.

Fenris sat up and got dressed again himself, leaving the bedroom and going to the study.

It didn't take Tamora long to make the tea and she came to the study, somehow knowing he'd be there, with a tea laden with tea, cream, sugar, and some cookies she had brought him a few days ago. "I hope you like the tea. The Keeper said it would help to restore and maintain memory, as well as treat headaches."

Fenris took the cup she offered him and sat across from her as she set the tray on the table between them. Taking a sip, he tasted the subtle sweetness of the herbs. "It's delicious. Thank you, Tamora, for everything."

Tamora smiled and added some cream and three sugars to her tea. She stirred her tea with a small spoon and set aside, taking a sip and smiling contently. "It is good."

"I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to listen." Fenris said, setting his tea down for a moment.

"You have my attention, as always, Fenris." Tamora replied, looking at him over her cup as she took another sip.

"I would like you to join me, here... In this mansion..." Fenris said, blushing a little. 'Why can't I just ask straight forward to move in here with me?' he thought to himself.

"You mean move in with you?" Tamora asked, setting her cup down.

"I'd like you to stay here with me while we continue our... sessions... so that we can keep them as regular as possible." Fenris said, cursing at himself for avoiding asking her outright.

"I can do thatm, if that's what you want." Tamora said. "It'd certainly help me keep a better eye on your progress."

"Can I take that as a yes?" Fenris asked, a little bit of hope in his voice.

Tamora giggled. "Yes. I'll move in with you." She stood and went to his side, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Although, there will need to be some changes around here. We'll need to tidy the place up."

Fenris watched her go out onto the balcony that overlooked the main part of the mansion. He stood and went to join her, looking at the ruined debris scattered around the floor. "You know that if you agree to stay with me, you are at risk of Danarius coming after you as well." Fenris said, a note of worry in his voice as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I know." Tamora said, then turned to look up at him. "I want to be here for you, to fight for you or heal you when you need it. Danarius himself does not frighten me, but it is the thought of losing you that does. You've become more than my best friend, Fenris. I can't bear to lose you."

Fenris held her tight in his arms, pulling her close to him, and kissed the top of her head. "I won't let that happen. I swear it."

Tamora smiled into his tunic, feeling the warmth of his body against hers in the chilled air of the foryer. "Come on, let's go finish our tea and we can talk more about this later."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks since Tamora began teaching Fenris with both how to cook and how to read. He was doing well, struggled with a few things and cursed in Qunlat- the language of the Qunari- but he pushed through it because he knew what it meant to Tamora to be able to help him.

On a day she had the mansion to herself, Tamora drew herself a bath and slid into the hot water, feeling the warmth rush over her naked body. She sat back, her hair tied up in a bun, and thought about how her life had been since the Blight. She had been saved by the Hero of Ferelden, boarded a ship to Kirkwall and met Anders who agreed to take her on as an apprentice, befriended an elf from Tevinter that freed himself from slavery and revealed to him that she was mage despite her efforts to hide it from him, knowing she could lose him due to his hatred for mages. Now, several months after meeting Fenris, they have gone from just simple conversations that they both looked forward to, and moved into a more physical relationship. Fenris had asked her to move in and they had restored the mansion, managed to get ahold of the deed and sign it before presenting it to the Viscount and making the mansion officially theirs. Tamora smiled as she recalled that Fenris had taken her name when signing the deed- which read "Fenris Serasono and Tamora Serasono" where the owners' names went. He didn't seem to mind taking her name as he had no name but Fenris.

While Tamora lay back in the bath, enjoying the hot water as it relaxed her muscles, Fenris was returning from a job with Hawke, Varric, and Isabella.

"Hawke, I was wondering if we could bring Tamora along with us." Fenris asked, looking at the man he followed. "When we leave for the expedition, I mean."

Kendrick looked at him. "Well, we could use an extra healer going down into the Deep Roads, and Tamora has established a clinic in Hightown- even managed to hire a few staff- so it wouldn't be a problem with her usual clients if she leaves the store in her staff's care. I see no issue with it. Will you behave with Anders coming along, too?"

"With Goldilocks along, I think he'd more than behave." Varric jested, winking at Isabella who chimed in.

"Oh, yes. Why not let the wolf bring along his playmate, Kenny?" Isabella said, looking at Kendrick. "I think she'd be loads of fun to have on the expedition."

"Why would you care?" Fenris retorted, glaring at the pirate. "You aren't even going."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun imagining what it would be like for like Tammy to go into the Deep Roads with you, Fenris." Isabella replied, a sultry pout upon her lips.

"Fenris, regardless of what the others say, I would welcome Tamora's aid on the expedition. Besides, since I'm leaving Bethany here with our mother, it'd be nice to have a woman along; less the amount of testosterone." Kendrick said. "Ask her and see what she says."

Fenris thanked him and raised a hand in farewell as he turned towards Hightown, heading back home.

"Melava inan enansal, ir su araval tu elvaral u na emma abelas. In elgar sa vir mana in tu setheneran din emma na. Lath sulevin lath araval ena, arla ven tu vir mahvir melana 'nehn enasal ir sa lethalin." Tamora sang, feeling the comforts of her old home in Denerim as the words left her soft lips and lilted through the mansion.

Opening the front door and stepping into the mansion, Fenris could hear the beautiful song and followed it into the washroom. He stood in the doorway and listened to Tamora as she sang, unaware that he had returned home. When the song ended, Fenris decided to surprise her and went behind her, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Fenris, you startled me!" she said, glaring at him smirking as he had succeeded in surprising her. "When did you arrive back home?"

"Only a few minutes ago." he replied, removing his armor and setting it aside. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Tamora shook her head and made room for him in the large porcelain tub. "Not at all."

Fenris smirked at her blushing and removed his boots and the rest of his clothing before he stepped into the tub and sat across from her. "I have something I wish to discuss with you, but first I wish to know how you have been this last week."

Tamora felt her blush deepen. 'Why do I feel like this right now? It's not the first time we've been naked together and Maker knows it won't be the last.' She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them closer to her chest. "I've been busy. The clinic here in Hightown has had a lot of business and thankfully Harriet, Carter, Bernardo, and Talia are all well trained healers now, so it's a big help. Anders has had his hands full in Darktown as well, so I helped him out a bit. The Viscount asked to see me a few days ago, offering to elevate us to nobility for the services we have done for the city."

"Oh?" Fenris asked, raising an eyebrow. "And did you agree?"

"I told him that I would have to think on the matter. It's not something I would so hastily rush into. It would effect us both, Fenris, and I didn't want to make a decision without discussing it with you first. Besides, my whole life I have lived in poverty or at least lower class, and while the shems have not always been kind, I've led a good life. I'm happy with how things are right now." Tamora said, using her magik to heat the water a bit more for Fenris. "Oh, how was the job? Did you and Kendrick get more coin for the expedition?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it went fairly well considering, and we got more than the job offered." Fenris said, leaning back and smirking. "Hawke and Varric managed to get us a bonus since we brought back a few extra more valuable items for our client."

"Sounds like you had a good time at the very least." Tamora noted, her blushing still not going away.

"Yes, indeed. This does lead into what I wish to discuss with you, since we are on the topic." he said, looking at her. "We leave for the expedition within the week. Varric must make the arrangements with his brother and Hawke needs to take care of some last minute business."

"That's wonderful news! Perhaps now Hawke can find the treasure to get his family estate back. It'd be nice to have neighbors we actually talk to." Tamora said, smiling. "Who all is going?"

"Hawke and Varric- obviously- and then Anders and myself." Fenris said, ignoring the disdain he tasted when he spoke the mage's name. He had tried to remain civil around Anders, for Tamora's sake, but he wasn't sure if he would be comfortable being with him for weeks on end.

"Oh, I see." Tamora said, looking away when she heard he was going with Hawke. "Well, then I can only wish you the best of luck." she said, looking at him and trying to smile supportively.

"There is potential for another companion along this expedition, though the matter still needs to be discussed." Fenris said, leaning forward a bit and propping her elbows on his knees. "I was hoping you'd agree to accompany me on the expedition."

Tamora looked at him in surprise, unsure of what to say or think. "You want me to go with you to the Deep Roads?"

"Hawke is leaving Bethany here with their mother and we could use another healer along on the trip. Plus, the expedition will be at least three weeks- a week to reach the entrance, a week of finding this treasure, and another week to return to the surface world. It could be longer and our sessions would have to cease until I returned."

Tamora thought for a moment, thinking over every scenario she could in her head. "You have a point. The Deep Roads are treacherous, lots of monsters to deal with. And we can't risk you losing what memories you have gained."

"So will you come?" Fenris asked, eagerness noted in his tone.

Tamora blushed and nodded. "Yes."

Fenris smiled, pulling her into his chest. "Thank you, Tamora."

Tamora could feel herself still blushing and put her hands on his chest, lightly tracing his markings with her fingers. "My pleasure, vhenan'ara."

As the days went by in preparation for the expedition, Fenris seemed to grow more restless. Tamora couldn't place her finger on it, but there was something causing him to radiate a combined aura of brown, orange, teal, and yellow-green. After she made the final preparations and left instructions for her staff at the Hightown clinic, Tamora came home and found Fenris pacing in the bedroom.

"Fenris, are you alright?" she asked, setting her bag down.

Fenris looked up at her and he sighed. "Tamora, I..."

Tamora went up to him and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

Fenris reached up and touched her cheek. "I don't understand this feeling... This feeling I only have around you... I can't get you out of my mind... You are all I think of..."

Tamora blushed, unsure of what to say. "Fenris..." He caught her off guard as he pulled her to the bed, pinning her to the covers.

Tamora stared up at him, unsure of what to do. Fenris gazed up at her, feeling that now familiar strange sensation running through his body. He couldn't help himself any longer and grabbed her head, pulling her into into a forceful kiss, his lips crashing against hers. Tamora gasped, but felt powerless to stop him. She returned his kiss and he rolled her onto her back, pulling her legs around his hips.

They kissed each other, their lips meeting passionately and affectionately, for a few moments before Fenris felt the bulging of his cock through his pants. He undid the ties on his pants and pulled aside the underclothes Tamora wore, sliding his cock into her roughly. Tamora gasped through the kiss as his full erection penetrated her. Fenris took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore her oral cavity. Tamora moaned a little and that only encouraged Fenris.

Tamora wrapped her arms around Fenris and pulled him in closer, her moaning increasing as he quickened his pace. Fenris rocked his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of Tamora's tight pussy. Her body seemed to tense up and her pussy squeezed his cock each time he rammed it into her, making it feel more pleasurable. Fenris couldn't take it anymore and rammed his cock into her at a quickened pace until he felt himself reach his climax, cumming inside Tamora.

Laying there on the bed, the two elves looked at each other, searching each other's eyes. Tamora reached up and touched Fenris' cheek.

"Fenris..."

Fenris leaned down and kissed her, pressing his forehead to hers. "Tamora, whatever this feeling is... I don't want to let go of it..."

Tamora smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. "Then let's explore it." she said, stroking his hair.

Fenris nestled into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent: mint paired with Andraste's Grace. He was comforted by it and knew he would not regret bringing her with him to the Deep Roads, knew that she would keep him grounded.


End file.
